Electronic calendars are increasingly used to organize our lives. Such calendars are accessed from both desktop computers and portable computing devices (e.g., laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and wearable computers).
One problem that limits more widespread use of electronic calendars is the process of creating the electronic calendar entries. For example, a user typically needs to determine the subject of the event, and then inputs content in multiple fields of each calendar entry, such date, start and end time, location, and contact information for any other participants associated with the event. This process of creating a calendar entry can be cumbersome, discouraging many computer and smart phone users from effectively using their electronic calendar. Thus, it would be desirable to have more efficient ways to create the event entries.